


Step Into Your Skin? (I'd Rather Jump in Your Bones)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mr. Iero - Freeform, PWP, Panties, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teachers need some love too!</p><p>Luckily for Mr. Iero, Gerard's not afraid to show his love in the riskiest situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Into Your Skin? (I'd Rather Jump in Your Bones)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! I was thinking about something;  
> You know what would be great? If you guys sent me little prompts on like tumblr. The prompts can be anything really (don't be afraid to send me weird shit), I also want to do more bandom ships other than Frerard. That would be amazing!  
> [ _Go here!_](http://humancid.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways - there is no beta! (If one of you guys would like to be my beta - that would be great!) I do hope you enjoy.  
> x x x

_I._

Frank knew what he was doing would cost him his job. He needed the money, and even though a teaching job doesn't pay much - he still doesn't understand why; he had to deal with teenage brats everyday - he couldn't lose it. However, there was a problem. A ginormous problem; the certain eighteen-year-old senior under his desk, who was giving him the best head that he's ever had in years! The same eighteen-year-old senior who had long, blonde hair, wore pink miniskirts, and called Frank  _daddy._

What he was doing would _definitely_  get him fired, but _fuck_ , it wasn't like he was going to stop it anytime soon. Gerard was so fucking attractive, Frank doesn't know why Gerard thought he was worthy for any of this. Frank was just an awkward punk nerd hybrid, twenty-eight year who had  _way_ too many tattoos to be a high school reading teacher. It was still better than elementary school (in so many new ways than one), so he had something to be thankful for. Especially with the pretty boy under his table, swirling his tongue around the tip of Frank's cock; just the way he liked it. 

Frank looked up at the clock, only ten minutes left than school would be over. His last class was a junior class. He had given them some poems to analyze with some Black Flag playing in the background. Which really was for his benefit; it was already hard enough to turn the groans and moans into coughs, it was even harder to pay attention to when a kid wanted help with something. Gerard wasn't going to lighten up for anything, and Frank loved and hated him for it. Frank slowly rocked his hips, groaning loudly when Gerard swallowed around him. 

"Mr. Iero! Are you okay?" Frank looked up in surprise, pleased that Gerard stopped, and nodded. "I'm just a bit sick! I'll be fine, thank you." The girl smiled at him, before going back to her work, a blush on her cheeks. Frank quickly pulled Gerard roughly off his cock, before  _accidentally_  dropping his pen between his legs. "Oh silly me," he whispered, chuckling to himself, before lowering himself down under the desk. He was immediately greeted with a kiss on the lips. "Am I doing well, Daddy? Hope I'm not causing you much trouble," Gerard whispered, blushing heavily when Frank smirked. "You're doing great, Babyboy. Make sure you clean up after yourself, hm?" Gerard nodded eagerly, giving Frank a kiss before he sits up straight, going back to work on paperwork.

He leaned his head back against the chair, groaning into his hand when Gerard immediately wraps his lips around the tip, before slowly - teasingly - taking the whole thing in his mouth. He knew that he caught some of the attention of the students, but he honestly couldn't give any shit at the moment. 

_II._

Frank knew that a flimsy sheet of black paper over the window and a locked door wasn't going to keep any of his bosses out if they thought that today would be a good day to visit him. If they even saw what he was doing at this very right now; he would be fired on the spot and Gerard would probably be kicked out of school. Especially how Gerard keeps calling him  _daddy_ every time Frank would give him a nice, hard thrust! His hair was wrapped tightly around Frank's fist, allowing Frank to tug on it as much as he wanted to. Of course, the language used between them wasn't so vanilla either. 

"God, your ass's so nice, Babyboy. Sucking Daddy in so nicely," Frank groaned, as he spanked the large, pale ass in front of him. Gerard was so beautiful, so fucking beautiful. His now red, hot skin, the tiny moans and gasps he'd make. God, Gerard was perfect for Frank. He looked amazing bent over Frank's conference table that was in the back of the room. "Oh Daddy! Fuck me harder pl-please! Need your huge cock, I need it so much!" Gerard pushed his hips back, whining at each tug Frank would give him. The spanking only made him harder. 

"Dirty fucking slut; you're such a dirty fucking slut for Daddy, hm? Need your teacher to fuck you so hard to teach you a lesson?" Gerard nodded, his arms straining from holding up his skirt for so long. "Beg then, baby. Beg for Daddy to give you what you want," Frank commanded, slowing down his pace, making Gerard cry out softly. "Please Da-Daddy, give it to me ha-harder! I love your cock, it fills me up so-so nicely - I need it so bad!" Frank chuckled, quickening his pace just a bit. "You know what to say, Babyboy. Tell Daddy what he wants to hear."

"Mr. Iero, can...can you please f-fuck my little boipussy harder?" 

Gerard was fucking perfect.

_III._

Their relationship wasn't all about sex though. That would be boring. Gerard was amazing in more ways than one. First off, he was amazing at art. Gerard's dream was to be become a comic book artist; he was also an amazing writer. He had so much passion and emotion in the things that he wrote. Gerard wasn't some idiot senior who wasn't focused on boobs and alcohol; he actually worked really hard. He was also really funny; his humour was everything Frank loved in a guy. Gerard also made stupid references a lot, he loved the same bands Frank did, and he thought Doom Patrol was absolutely amazing. 

Fuck, sometimes Gerard would come over just to nap with him. Sure, they were being cautious about what they were doing till Gerard graduated, and fights have broken out because of it, but Frank really fucking  _loves_ Gerard. He loved his pixie nose, his beautiful hazel eyes, and the honking laugh he makes when he really enjoyed something, the passionate way he talks about something he cares about. The way he would shake his ass when he danced! Fuck, Gerard was perfect.

"Hey Frank?" Frank looked down at the younger man who was currently sitting on his lap, watching Ricky Horror for the hundredth time. Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist, bringing him down so he could lie down on Frank. "Yes, Babyboy?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> This one was sweet and smutty.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
